bnhafffandomcom-20200213-history
Dabi
Toya Todoroki or more commonly known as, Dabi is a Villain in the League of Villains who, like many others, joined after being inspired by Hero Killer: Stain's ideology. Appearance: Dabi is a fairly tall and slim young man described to be in his twenties. He has dark, spiky hair and turquoise eyes. Dabi's most striking feature is his patchwork face and the major sections of his body that are detailed with sections of skin that are purple colored and deeply wrinkled. The borders between those areas and the rest of his smooth and pale skin appear to be held together by crude surgical staples or hoop piercings. Rows of staples extend from the corners of his mouth to above his ears, giving him somewhat of a permanent grin. His eyes are also heavily lidded. Dabi has several silver helix piercings in both ears and a silver triple nostril piercing. He wore dark blue pants that were torn just above his ankles and a matching dark blue coat over a simple white shirt along with black shoes. He also sported a grey belt attached to a small brown leather pouch around his waist. Personality: Dabi is a stoic, aloof, confident, and focused individual who rarely shows emotion. He is intolerant of most people and can be very decisive. Dabi insulted Tomura immediately after meeting him and constantly does the same to his allies and his enemies. He was reluctant to introduce himself and rudely brush off Tomura's inquiry about his true name. Dabi is dedicated to the Hero Killer: Stain's mission and desires to destroy superhuman society. He is focused on his goals and remains steadfast through the League of Villains movements. Dabi's motivations outweigh his personal feelings. He loyally follows Tomura despite coming to blows when they first met. Despite his usual expressionless behavior, Dabi finds joy in establishing himself as a villain fighting against what he believes to be false heroes. He takes pleasure in taunting heroic figures, students and pro-heroes alike. He even takes sadistic pleasure from the pain he inflicts on others, including the people he's murdered. Abilities and Powers: Quirk - Cremation Cremation: Dabi's unnamed fire Quirk grants him the ability to generate blue flames from his body. He can combust anything he touches and expels flames from his body to attack. The blue flames are extremely hot and Dabi appears to have great control over them. He can create walls of fire, incinerate people with ease, and fight from a distance. Offensively, Dabi uses his flames by creating fireballs, flamethrower-like attacks, and bursts of fire. Defensively, Dabi can generate enough flames to form massive walls of fire to surround his targets. Dabi's body has a low tolerance for his own flames and will get burned if he uses them for prolonged periods of time. History: Formally known as Toya Todoroki, he is the son of the Pro Hero Endeavor and the brother of Shoto Todoroki. He couldn't take the abuse his father put his family through anymore, he confronted his father which ended in a fight between the two. The Fight ended in Toya being severely scarred from using to much of his quirk, he was beaten by Endeavor who left him thinking he was dead, not even mentioning what happened he thought he was dead to the rest of his family, just that Toya had ran away. Since that day, Toya has left the name Toya Todoroki behind him, and become Dabi.Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Todoroki Family Category:Criminal Category:Villain Category:League of Villains Category:Fire Quirk User